XanthicInsignia
Examine Self Your name is RIOTTE NORQUEL, and you wear a FUCKING INSANE AMOUNT OF RIBBONS. In fact, its a habit bordering on FETISHISM. You should probably stop. But addiction is a powerful thing. Examine Personality siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh. Er. Right... you're sort of STUPIDLY PROMISCIOUS, and a bit STUCK UP as well. You're definitely not as smart as you tend to think you are, and you are actually QUITE GULLIBLE and QUITE FORGIVING, even if you may hold a petty grudge at first. You're probably stupid for this. Especially considering WHO WANTS TO BE YOUR MATESPRIT. You often take it upon yourself to talk sense into your neighborly trolls, whether they like it or not. Sometimes they like it. Most of the time they don't. Its probably a good thing you live pretty far away from ANY OTHER TROLLS. Examine Room ~~oh, hahhahah, cant we just skip this? Your room is a FUCKING MESS. It's pretty pathetic actually. You have ribbons, papers, all sorts of things strewn across the floor with absolutely no heed for anyone who might come over and visit. Not that anyone visits often. You don't even have a discriminate pile of anything. Just a general mess. What a shame. Examine Strife Specibus already d~one. s~o very d~one! ''' Your strife specibus is '''RIBBONKIND, and you have no idea what sort of slime you were hopped off on when you thought it would be a good idea. It's basically fucking useless for anything other than EXTRA STORAGE, or allowing you to CHOKE PEOPLE WITH RIBBONS, which, let's face it, is a pretty fucking inefficient way to go about anything. Sigh. Examine Abilities ~oh c~ome the fuck ~on, can't we d~o anything interesting? Physical hahahaha yeah RIGHT.... Your physical ability can be described as WEAK. Or perhaps WEAKY WEAK WEAK, sort of like fairies, except what you get when you don't buy Hefty. And you don't even know what Hefty is, so you've obviously never bought it. You're sort of OVERLY CAUTIOUS because of this. Psychic yeah yeah yeah yada yada yada heard it al bef~ore Your power, as mentioned above, is just about CRAPSHIT at anything other than saving your life or making ribbons float. Yeah. Your life sucks. Why are we talking about this? It's depressing. Let's move on. Do Something Awesome ~oh y~ou just wish. Nah. You don't feel like doing anything awesome right now. Do Something Incredibly Silly n~o, abs~olutely n~ot ~o_~o; ...Okay, maybe. Session hahhaha, y~oure asuming im g~oing t~o even play this stupid game. The Insurrection You're neighbors with 19 other trolls, each their own brand of FUCKING STUPID. This is going to be fun. Look at yourself, girl! riotte-headshot-formspring.png XI.png|(made by maya! :D) Pesterchum / Trivia Examine Chumproll *teemingProngs - yup, d~ont really kn~ow her. malen~os super pr~otective ~of her th~ough. ''' *adamantRevolutionary - '''hahahahaha, clingy, and s~ort ~of realy lame. s~ory, phidal, wr~ong freaking quadrant there! ...but aside fr~om that, listens t~o argead way t~o~o much f~or his ~own g~o~od... and did i menti~on s~ort ~of a sucky kismesis? *armlessFighter - yeah, i – realy, what hapened to his arms, i am scared t~o ask ~o_~o *roboticBlacksmith - yeup, creeeeeepy chick with the eye, we can m~ove al~ong n~ow. *crushingAlchemist - super friendly, g~ota give him that. *affableTinker - n~ot sure what t~o think ~of this guy, but im very sure he means the best >:\ ''' *sandstoneSentinel - '''uhh, argead saved her. and this is all i kn~ow ab~out this chick. *sizzlingFirecracker - n~ot as bad as i th~ought she was???? d~ont freaking kn~ow *aluminumKing - ~okay, am ii the ~only ~one thats agravated by this guy? *encroachmentArchitect - <3! ~or maybe freaking n~ot! Iits like a g~oddamn r~olerc~oaster with this kid. <3< c3< <> <3 ''' *~or maybe i d~ont like him at al and i'm just systematicaly tr~oling the fuck ~out ~of every~one here WH~O KN~OWS?' *serpentMedic - '''feel bad f~or him.' *superiorInstrumentalist - b~oring as all fuck, but kn~ows what he's d~oing, at least. *psychopathicAnathema - ...d~oes this pers~on exist? *lucidHallucinogen - 'aaand never talked to her.' *mythicalEngineer - ~or her. *vocalOvertone - seems nice en~ough. d~ont kn~ow what the big deal is with teling her stuf th~ough. maybe i just w~ont. *culturedGodfather - hahhahahhahaha i d~ont even kn~ow wh~o the fuck this is realy. Category:Red Blood Category:Troll Category:Veriama Category:Female